TimelordPinks123
"suddenly I just want to go and scream black canary style"- when at school. Timelordpinks123 or known as Pinks, Time, megs and meggy and a lot of other names at school, is a die hard fan of doctor who, monster high, ever after high, movies, DC and marvel comics, The x men, Torchwood, sarah jane adventures and a huge reader on a lot of authors now and is dreaming of becoming one herself, she is also a anime fan and a huge one off yugioh and its abridged series on youtube by little kuriboah, and is starting to get a little obsessed with five nights at Freddy's though she hates frozen, full stop due to being obsessed with the original tale. Her based upon OC is Akila Sphinx . OCs by Pinks Vida Gorgon.png|link=Vida Gorgon (Revived Grace Gorgon) Ain De Nile.png|link=Ain De Nile Invisi Bell.png|link=Invisi Bell Pandora Kristoff.png|link=Pandora Kristoff Howlisa 'Lisa' Wolf.png|link=Lisa Wolf Yamino Sphinx.png|link=Yamino Sphinx Akila Sphinx.png|link=Akila Sphinx Jenny Fitzgerald.png|link=Jenny Fitzgerald Melody Murderer.png|Art by the user mishachu tubby, aka elliott |link=Melody Murderer Kiko Fearson.png|link=Kiko Fearson Mick Goyle.png|link=Mick Goyle Anippe Apip.png|link=Anippe Apip Ships TBA Info of user Personality Pinks a wild rebel type of girl, always getting in a bit of trouble at school, sometimes shes shy on the outside but can lose her temper quickly to the point shes ignored and told off, she feels like a shadow sometimes and is happy about it as she can read, write, draw and do other stuff while people ignored her. She has a detective side a little and is good at solving stuff nearly like batman, she is always bullied in RL but she ends up shouting at them to shut the bleep up and they stop, though connor in RL annoys her to the point she could scream as he wont leave her alone, she does act like a idiot on just dance and is good at games. She enjoys drawing a lot, and daydreaming a lot as she stares into the sky a lot at school and dreams shes somewhere else, though it gets her in trouble for not paying attention in lessons, she hates anything boring though and uniform as she claims they deserve the right to show of who they really were, not blurs in a blazer, she hates anything Disney on its tales bit, frozen the most, she hates anyone who offends anime, MH, EAH and super heroes and will go hell on them if they do, she is a huge TV addict and could watch for hours if it wasn't for school limits. She is also a internet addict and would spend her life on it if she could and also hates sexist people and cyber bullies and racist people. Favorite TV shows and movies... *Evermoor *doctor who *Avengers assemble *Hunger games *hunger games catching fire *Yugioh *Beyblade *black butler *Ultimate spiderman *x men evolution *ant farm *good luck Charlie *X men *X2: united *X men days of future past (last stand is her most least favorite of the movies) *X men origins wolverine (least till the expirement bit, the rest put her to sleep) *The dark knight trilogy *batman, batman returns and batman forever. (batman and robin was confusing too much) *Hulk and the agents of smash. *gotham *Diary of a wimpy kid movies *Bleach *Lego movie *lego batman 2: DC heroes unite *The batman *young justice *The amazing spiderman 2 *Horrid henry the movie *Matilda *My girl *shake it up *ben 10 *teen titans That's all.... for now. Books Theres so many shes read that this list would be long, short it down to hunger games, ghoulfriends, horrid henry, fairy tales, school for good and evil, hetty feather trilogy and other books by the author, bodyguard hostage, timerider, comics and the school for good and evil, but theres still loads shes read then this. Appearance Pinks is pretty much tall, tanned skinned due to her great gran and father, brown eyes that look darker brown now, dark brown hair with mixture of black dye in it from when she dyed it black once, and always appears to be pale sometimes due to emic. books by meggy The list of books pinks is either writing or planning: *Young avengers season 1 *Descendants: marvel version *The isle of the lost: marvel version *Ace in cards *Rise of good and evil *The nightmare games *Royal rebels: volume 1 *Yugioh Generations: return of the past. *Justice league: Descendants: rise of the injustice league. *Fright of the might. *Lessons in thievery. *New justice: season 1 *Timelord kids: die young Gallery Happy Birthday, Meggy!!!!.png|Birthday pressent from the fab user, Hetastuckworts4137, also known as na Notes *Pinks is more shy at school but wild at home. *she is a die hard fan of all her shows and MH and EAH. *obsessed with five nights at freddys *Hates frozen and other Disney movies, but frozen the most. *Finds last stand offending to x men. *Enjoys writing a lot of stories. Random sketches In RL sk 004.JPG|Lady Lottie, daughter of loki, hero for young avengers and adopted daughter of thor and jane sk 006.JPG|Iron girl, daughter of iron man and pepper potts, hero for young avengers Super hero drawings on computer Danielle jordon 8 years old.png|A random drawing of my OC danielle jordon as a 9 year old Danielle jordon and wendy west 8 years old.png|Again, a random drawing of danielle and my other OC, wendy, as 9 year old and a 8 year old. Wendy west 8 years old.png|Wendy, aka my other OC and the future flash girl, as a 8 year old, random idea Krystal janet drake.png|Krystal janet drake, alternative universe daughter of Jubilee and Red robin Flash girl.png|Flash girl, first attempt at doing her Mockingjay in flight aka riley grayson The batman show.png|Mockingjay aka Melody Brooke Grasyon, cousin of robin/dick grayson, another OC, best attempt Kid bat llike father like daughter.png|Kid bat aka bethany-alexis wayne, daughter of batman and a one night stand with her mother. Arc (sapphire stark).png|Arc aka sapphire stark, future daughter of iron man, due to being parylized, she can no longer be iron maiden but that wont stop her from being the behind the scenes girl Robin Beyond (Janet drake).png|Batman beyond: Robin Beyond aka janet drake, daughter of tim drake/former robin (i know, i hate batman beyond still but this idea kept bugging me) Kid Lantern (Danielle Jordon).png|Kid lantern aka danielle jordon, daughter of hal jordon/green lantern (come on, look at his ladies record, one of them was bound to have had his kid!). Flash Girl (Wendy Jane West).png|Wendy Jane west aka flash girl, younger sister of wally west, former kid flash, possible design idea Blue lantern (Molly jones).png|Blue Lantern aka molly jones, protoge of john stewart/green lantern. Water shadow.png|Water Shadow aka megan miles, protoge of batman Night robin.png|Night Robin aka Tiffany Drake- my made up twin sister of tim drake/robin (i was watching The new batman adventures, ok!) Category:Drivers Category:Pinks OCs